1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and more particularly to a tool and a method for forming an accurately sized and positioned hole.
2. Discussion
In modern vehicle manufacturing plants, it is frequently necessary to apply a protective film to a portion of a vehicle, such as a painted vehicle hood or door, to prevent that portion of the vehicle from being damaged during the remainder of the assembly process and shipping. Often times, it is desirable to apply these protective films before that area of the vehicle is completely finished. In some situations, the remaining assembly operations may present a high risk of damaging the finish of the vehicle, such as those operations which require a technician to lean over or onto finished areas of the vehicle. In other situations, one or more of the remaining assembly operations may require access to or testing of a portion of the vehicle which if covered, would impair or inhibit access or testing.
One such situation concerns the installation of washer fluid nozzles to the vehicle hood wherein it is desirable to apply a protective film to the vehicle hood prior to the installation of the washer fluid nozzles. If holes are not preformed into the plastic film, the nozzle will capture the plastic film, causing the plastic film to tear and leave strings of plastic which are trapped under the nozzle.
Die-cutting holes in the film tends to be costly and has a disadvantage wherein the holes must be accurately aligned to the holes in the vehicle hood. Mislocating the film permits the nozzle to at least partially capture the plastic film and creates a gap between the film and the nozzle which exposes the vehicle hood.
Manual cutting of the holes also has several drawbacks. One drawback relates to the accuracy of the size and placement of the holes and presents problems similar to mislocating a film with die-cut holes. Another drawback relates to the risk of damaging the vehicle hood while cutting the film after it has been applied to the vehicle hood. Scratches, knicks and cuts frequently necessitate costly and time consuming repair work.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool which may be accurately positioned relative to a predetermined axis to form a sized hole.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool which may be employed to form a sized hole in a second member overlying a first member wherein the sized hole is aligned to a predetermined axis in the first member.
Is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a sized hole in a second member overlying a first member wherein the sized hole is aligned to a predetermined axis in the first member.
In one form the present invention provides a cutting tool for locating an axis in a first member and cutting a sized hole in a second member overlying the first member. The cutting tool includes a base assembly and a cutter assembly which may be used independently of the base assembly. The cutter assembly includes a guide member, a cutting blade and a handle structure with a face portion. The guide member is coupled to the handle structure and extends from the face portion. The cutting blade is coupled to the handle structure such that the cutting blade extends from the face portion and is spaced radially outward of the guide member. The base assembly has a base structure, a stem member and a pilot aperture. The base structure has a first side adapted to contact the second member and a distal side adapted to contact the first member. The stem member is coupled to the distal side of the base structure and is adapted to engage a hole in the first member to locate the axis in the first member. The pilot aperture extends through at least a portion of the base assembly and sized to receive the guide member. The guide member is adapted to pierce the second member and engage the pilot aperture to locate the cutter assembly to the axis in the first member. Rotation of the handle structure is adapted to rotate the blade about the axis in the first member to form the sized hole in the second member. A method for using the cutting tool of the present invention is also provided.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.